1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for attaching a film container to a camera strap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is convenient and efficient for a photographer to have easy access to several film containers while taking pictures. Storing such containers in a camera bag requires the photographer to carry extra baggage, when it may not be otherwise necessary, and is also cumbersome when the photographer needs to change film quickly.
Products that allow the user to attach a film container to a camera strap are known. The prior art includes a camera strap with an elastic band sewn into the underside of one of its ends. This elastic band is fastened at its ends to the strap and stitched to the camera strap in two spaced-apart intermediate locations to provide three pockets in which to store film containers. This device is bulky and uncomfortable as the film containers rest against the photographer's body. Furthermore, this device requires the replacement of a standard camera strap with a specialized strap, thereby adding to a photographers' cost and wasting resources.
A vinyl film container, sized to accommodate a standard size film canister, is also known in the art. A rigid vinyl loop is positioned at the exterior of the container. The photographer slides the strap through the loop to attach the container to the strap. In this case, the container cannot readily be removed from the strap, particularly when the strap is supporting a camera around a user's neck.
Another known film container is molded from plastic and includes two sets of rigid projecting flanges which are each undercut to form a groove with the flanges each set being spaced apart a narrow distance (approximately 1/2 inch to 3/4 inch). The respective sets of flanges define portions of a strap receiving channel. The container is attached to the strap by pressing the strap edges underneath the undercut flanges. This container can only be attached to a strap of a width which is very close to the width of the spacing of the grooves. The film container of this design would also tend to separate from the strap if subjected to impact.
Accordingly, the need exists for an apparatus that will allow a photographer to easily and conveniently attach a film container to camera straps of varying size.